Traditional Tea Ceremony
by purpleswans
Summary: For Almei week day 2 (tradition.) Al has to practice one of Xing's older traditions.


**I'm back for day 2! For some reason, I just really like the idea of Alphonse getting into situations with culture shock. (Okay, I don't think that's an acurate description of what's going on here, but whatever.) Also, you get to meet Ty Lee, an OC I gave a name today! Basically when Ling took the throne and the Chang clan finally had money, they hired her to be what Lan Fan was to Ling, only several years too late and May wasn't used to a babysitter. She initially disapproved of Alphonse, but over time he proves himself to Ty Lee and they tolerate one another. One of these days I'm finally going to write a longfic about Al's adventures in the East and you'll get to know her better.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist**

* * *

Alphonse was watching a kettle of water boil. He was starting to think that the old saying was true and that it would never do what he wanted.

The fact that both his fiancée and her servant/bodyguard/official chaperone were both staring at the back of his neck wasn't helping matters. May found this whole situation thoroughly amusing and if it was just her, Al would be shooting her funny faces and make her laugh out loud. However, Ty Lee was there as well to instruct Al in the traditional Xingese tea ceremony, and she was a major stickler for tradition.

"Have you put the tea leaves in the teapot yet?" Ty Lee asked.

"Oh, that's right! Wouldn't be a tea ceremony without the tea." Alphonse hurried to measure them out into the tiny clay pots on a tray.

Ty Lee's glare got stronger. "I hope you don't plan on messing up like that when you do this for Lord Chang and his daughter?"

"No ma'am," Al insisted. That was, after all, the purpose of this exercise. Part of the traditional Xingese wedding included a part where the couple served tea to their parents. May got off easy since both of Al's parents had already passed away (though she had offered to make a show for Granny Pinako) but Al had to perform a traditional tea service for May's mother and grandfather.

The only saving grace was that nobody had mentioned that since she was a part of the royal family, the Emperor could ask to be served as well. Al was pretty sure that Ling would have a lot of fun making fun of him.

The kettle started to whine, breaking Al out of his thoughts. He took it off the heat, careful not to burn his fingers.

"Okay, what do I do with the water now?" Al asked.

"Pour it in the pot until it just covers the leaves and immediately pour the tea into the cups," Ty Lee instructed.

Alphonse halted. "Wait, I thought tea was supposed to steep for several minutes!"

May startled chuckling over at the table she was sitting at, observing.

"Just do what you're told!" Ty Lee exclaimed.

Alphonse followed her instructions, putting water in the teapot, setting the kettle on a wooden block and quickly pouring the hot water into the four cups on the tray.

"Okay, now refill your teapot." Ty Lee continued.

Al completed the task and set the kettle back down, looking at his teacher expectantly.

"Now, pour the water in your teacups over the teapot."

"Wha- What?" Al was shocked. "Did you really just tell me to pour water over the teapot?"

May broke down into giggles again.

"That's exactly what I said." Ty Lee emphasized.

"Why?" Al was still stunned by the instructions.

"Because it's tradition." Ty Lee shrugged.

"I think it's to make the pot warm and shiny," May volunteered.

Al sighed and dumped the hot water over the teapot. He had to admit though, it did make the pot warmer and give it shine like glaze.

"Good. Now pour out the water into the teacups and refill the pot." Ty Lee instructed.

"Am I going to pour out this batch as well?" Al asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes."

This cycle repeated a few more times. By the fourth repour, the water had turned a yellow-orange color that Ty Lee identified as a well-brewed oolong tea.

"Now, place the teacup on a holder and serve it to your guest." Ty Lee explained.

"That's me," May interjected.

Al placed a cup on a bamboo holder and handed it to May. She took a sip and sighed. "It's delicious, Alphonse."

Ty Lee looked expectantly at Al until he gave her a cup as well. "It's acceptable," she admitted after a sip.

Al took a sip from a third cup. He may not really understand everything about this tradition, but he had to admit it was pretty good tea.

"Oh, what should we do with the fourth cup?" he asked.

Ty Lee frowned. "I guess one of us could drink it..."

May, however, provided a much better solution. "Xiao-mei? Would you like some tea?"

The tiny Panda bear hopped up onto the table. Alphonse graceful placed the final cup on the holder and put it in front of Xiao-mei.

The princess's pet licked up the last of the tea to both Al and May's amusement.

* * *

 **Please Read, Review, Follow, and Favorite.**


End file.
